


Steal Your Thunder

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [73]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Proposals, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Kairi has a feeling he knows what’s on Keiichiro’s mind
Relationships: Asaka Keiichirou/Yano Kairi
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Steal Your Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLemonYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLemonYellow/gifts).



> This is so fluffy it’s almost OOC but please have some W Red being cute. Can’t get much more fluffy and romance than a marriage proposal

Keiichiro makes the most adorably flustered face when Kairi steals a kiss from his distracted boyfriend, every single time, and Kairi certainly enjoys it.

“What’s on your mind, Officer?” He asks. He also finds it utterly adorable how flustered Keiichiro gets at the nicknames, even though they’ve been together for over a year.

(He still doesn’t know how he ended up with a guy like Keiichiro, but that is neither here nor there and he’s given up trying to deny that they work, which really matters more than deservance.)

But he knows that it’s more than that when Keiichiro stammers.

“N-nothing,” he says. “I mean…”

Oh? A secret? Now this is getting interesting.

“Don’t worry, Kei-chan,” Kairi teases. “I’m just curious.”

Keiichiro smiles.

“Of course,” he says. “Thank you, Kairi.”

And now it’s Kairi’s turn to blush.

(He will never know what to do with Keiichiro’s unending kindness, either, but here they are.)

  
  
  


He figures it out, of course. There are many things Keiichiro is good at but subtleties are not among them and Shori? Shori is almost as bad.

Keiichiro is ridiculously traditional and adorable in the oddest and most cliche of ways and it is actually pretty amusing.

(But a part of him wonders… is this the right choice?)

  
  
  


(The advantage here: he gets time to think.)

  
  
  


Everything about the rather obvious proposal is exactly as cliche and adorable as Kairi expected and he wouldn’t want Keiichiro any other way, but somehow it still leaves him slightly nervous, despite being the one who didn’t buy the ring.

Not, obviously, that Keiichiro knows that he knows, which is entertaining because, again, Keiichiro is terrible at keeping secrets.

And Kairi is much better at it.

He clenches his hand in his pocket when he realizes they’re in the same square where they’d first met like this, without magitech suits and morals in the way.

“You know, the first time I met you, you got in the way?” Kairi asks. Keiichiro blinks, turning. “Tooma was about to open the safe when you police ran in, no powers, yet. She got away, for the day.”

Keiichiro blinks.

“I remember that,” he says. “I tried to shoot you.”

Kairi laughs but doesn’t move his hand from his pocket. At the time, they’d all been a little frustrated. Maybe five times before they’d gotten their own pieces of the Lupin Collection had the GSPO actually gotten in their way, but Kairi’d had a mission. A wish. A loss.

And yet now…

“I didn’t meet you until a short time before we got our gear, though,” Keiichiro continues. “Right here. You said…”

“Here’s your warning,” Kairi says, holding up two rings as Keiichiro takes out the box one of them was supposed to be in. He smirks. “Will you marry me.”

Keiichiro blinks and opens the box.

“How…”

Kairi can’t help but laugh, placing the ring Keiichiro had gotten back in the box he was still holding and shutting it gently.

“I am a phantom thief, Kei-chan,” he points out. “And you weren’t particularly subtle.”

“…Oh.”

“So?”

“Yes.”

Kairi grins, lowering his hand still holding the raised box, simultaneously sliding the ring he’d chosen onto Keiichiro’s finger.

“Okay,” he says. “Now, you were saying? I’d hate to steal your thunder.”

Keiichiro subtly shakes his head as if to shake off the surprise, coughing awkwardly.

“Right,” he says. “You said I wouldn’t be able to make the shot. And I didn’t. You laughed.”

“I thought your frown was cute pretty early,” Kairi admits… “But your smile is better.”

Keiichiro does just that.

“I love you,” he says, and kneeling and raising the ring properly, he finally asks. “I know it being legally recognized might mean less to you, but… will you marry me?”

Kairi smiles.

“Of course,” he says. “You already have my ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
